Lisa Turtle
Lisa Marie Turtle is trendy and talkative. She is the clique's fashion expert and the gossip queen of Bayside High. She comes from a high-income family; her father and mother are surgeons. Early Life Because of her family's means, Lisa always has access to the latest fashions and knows when something is in and when it's over. Like Jessie and Screech, Lisa has been Zack's best friend since grade school, and some episodes hint that she harbored a small crush on him. Lisa's goal is to become a world famous fashion designer. For most of the gang's years at Bayside, one of the running gags was Screech's fruitless attempts to woo Lisa. His romantic feelings for her were not returned; she often rejected Screech with insults and jokes, but still cared about him. Personality Lisa is trendy and talkative. She is the clique's fashion expert and the gossip queen of Bayside High. She gives great advice and is a good matchmaker. Good Morning, Miss Bliss Lisa was originally on Good Morning, Miss Bliss. She was a childhood friend of Zack's and her best friend was Nicole Coleman, though the two were very different. In the show she was fashion forward and was never without make-up. Season 1 Lisa was going to take part in the dance contest being held at the Max but after she sprained her ankle her partner dumped her to dance with someone else. She and Screech entered the contest and won with a dance called the Sprain. Lisa passes a test and as a reward her father gives her his credit card to buy one new item of clothing, but she decides to buy a whole outfit and wracks up a massive bill. She sells all her clothes to pay him back, fearing he will disown her for spending so much money. Season 2 Lisa sent Jessie on a blind date with her neighbor. They hit it off immediately, showing Lisa has great matchmaking skills. Lisa took part in the Miss Bayside beauty pageant, but ultimately lost to Screech. After Zack found out Lisa gave brilliant advice he set up the Teen-Line through which Lisa gave advice. She went by the name Princess during the calls to conceal her true identity. Season 3 It is revealed that Lisa has a part-time job as a candy striper and was one of the first women on television to become a victim of "revenge porn." Season 4 Lisa eventually she realizes she has developed a soft spot for Screech and even attended the Bayside Senior Prom with him. She even told off a girl named Cathy Santucci after she was mean to Screech. In Graduation, Lisa thanks Screech for helping Zack with the credits by coming up with a dance performance and kisses him on the cheek. When Jessie questions her in being nice to him and is still angry over him taking away her position as valedictorian, she wisely calls her friend out. Lisa pointed out how mean she was to Screech because being valedictorian meant a lot to him too. The only reason he gave up the title was so he didn't have to hurt Jessie's feelings and thinks she needs to get her priorities reexamined. University Upon graduation, she is accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology after a successful fashion show. Trivia *Originally, her character was written to be Caucasian and Jewish, however, Lark aced the audition and they awarded her the role. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bayside High Category:Female